Electric power usage today is moving from simple linear loads to electronic loads, such as solid-state motor drives, personal computers, and energy efficient ballasts. The electric current drawn by these new devices is non-sinusoidal and causes problems in the power system. The input power factor (PF) and total harmonic distortion (THD) of these devices are normally poor.
To minimize the stresses and maximize the power handling capabilities of power systems, power factor correction (PFC) circuitry and active power filter can be added to improve the shape of the input current waveform. Currently, there are international regulations, such as IEEE 519, that limit the input harmonic content.
In addressing the stresses, and meeting international regulations, the prior art has shown the use of passive power filters, consisting of inductors and AC capacitors. The prior art has also shown the use of active power filters, such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,775.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages and problems in the prior art.